Sealed With Lies
by Eleutheromania
Summary: 8 years ago, Elena Gilbert drunkenly lost her virginity to Damon Salvatore at the morning of his wedding. He tells her to keep what happened a secret, and never looks back at it; he moves on with his life and marries Elena's sister. Now, the married couple is back in Mystic Falls. What Damon didn't expect to see is the past to come and bite him back in his ass. AH/AU Rated M.


**A/N:**** Hi everyone, so this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, so I don't know if it's going to work out or not, but I guess i'll have to try... :) I'm excited/nervous about this so I hope you guys can bear with me whilst I try to get the story out of my head. ****  
**

**Sorry in advanced if there's any grammar/spelling mistakes, spelling mistakes may tend to happen a lot since I'm from the U.K (if that counts as an excuse) :P Other than that, I do try my hardest to proof-read everything, anyways... Here's the summary:****  
**

**SUMMARY: 8 years ago, Elena Gilbert drunkenly lost her virginity to her love of her life, Damon Salvatore...at the morning of his wedding. He wants nothing to do with Elena after what happened and tells her to keep what happened a secret, he moves on with his 'happily' married life with Elena's sister: Katherine Gilbert. Now, the married couple is moving back to Mystic Falls wanting to be with their families again. What Damon didn't expect to see is the past to come and bite him in the ass/arse. Join the Gilberts and Salvatore's journey as they face hatred, love, jealousy, heartbreak, happiness and many more. ****Rated M just in case, AH/ AU.**

* * *

**Mystic Falls, April 15th 2005, 1:00 am**

**Prologue**

**Elena's POV**

The nightclub was packed, I was surrounded by loads of people being pushed against me, dancing or more like grinding to the rhythm of the music. I was buzzed on alcohol, scratch that I was completely drunk; I wasn't even the right age to be drinking alcohol yet but who cares, I was only 19. Thank god for fake I.D's. It was past midnight, I should be upstairs in my hotel room getting my beauty sleep, mentally preparing myself for tomorrow. Tomorrow's a big day, my older sister is getting married to the man of her dreams, and you know what's funny? The man she's marrying is the man of my dreams too; the love of my life as you would call it. The bride and groom to be, both booked rooms for all the guests in the hotel because their wedding reception was going to be held in here, who knew that the hotel had a cool basement nightclub? You know what sucks the most though? It's the fact that I'm the maid of honour, meaning that I have to witness my sister and the love of my life confesses their love for each other up close. I just know it's going to hurt like hell. I shook my head not wanting to think about it at the moment; I started grinding more against the person behind me getting lost in the music. I spun around and froze; the person who I was 'dancing' upon was Damon Salvatore. The person who was getting married to my sister tomorrow, the person who in a couple of hours was going to shatter my heart into pieces and he wouldn't even know.

"Hellooo, Elena" Damon slurred, I could immediately tell he was drunk.

"Damonnn." I crossed my arms across my chest getting quite uncomfortable, seeing him made me sober up, just a little.

"Shouldn't you be upstairs getting your beauty sleep rather than being down here in the nightclub drinking alcohol, wait you shouldn't even be drinking alcohol, seeing as" He lowered his voice "You're nineteen. How did you get in here?" He rambled on drunkenly; his ocean blue eyes widening in amusement.

I didn't know what overcame me; it must have been the alcohol. I got closer to Damon, my lips dangerously close to his ear and whispered "I can be very persuasive if I want to be." I pulled back and winked at him, I could've sworn I felt him shiver. I started dancing again ignoring the way he was staring at me, more people started joining the dance floor and it ended up with me literally against Damon's body dancing. Despite the pounding in my chest and the good conscience in me telling me that what I was doing was completely wrong and that I was going to go to hell because of this, I couldn't make myself stop; it was definitely the alcohol's fault.

Damon quickly came out of his trance _–thank god-_ and started to dance. He spun me around and we both looked at each other smiling, I put my arms around him. _This is completely wrong; he's going to be your brother-in-law in a couple of hours. But it felt so right._ The music immediately turned more upbeat and everyone started grinding against us, I turned around and started grinding against Damon. His hands immediately went to my hips and started grinding too. The sober Elena would never in a million years would ever do this, but who knew the drunk confident Elena could? I felt something poking against me; it was _little Damon_. My eyes went wide, I turned back around and looked in his eyes expecting to see the deep ocean blue colour but instead it turned a hundred shades darker, his eyes were looking down at my lips, I looked down at his soft looking lips and back to his eyes. The crowd pushed up against us making us more closer to each other, so close that I could feel _little Damon_ poking my belly. Little by little both of our lips got closer together until Damon swept my lips up in a slow kiss; _it was perfect_.

"You want to get out of here?" His voice was husky, his breath smelled of alcohol, bourbon to be exact; _my favourite_.

I couldn't form any words except nod and almost immediately we were on our way to the lift. As soon as the lift doors closed Damon pushed me up against wall and gave me a scorching kiss. It was completely wrong but it felt so right. The doors dinged and he dragged me to his room door, he quickly opened the door, we stumbled in, his hands still holding mine. He pushed me up against the door kissing me as if his life depended on it;_ I was a goner_. He locked the door and started kissing down my neck which made me let out a loud moan, I grabbed his hair and started doing the same to him whilst opening each of his shirt button one by one-

I shot up from the bed, I looked down. _Shit_, I was completely naked with only the duvet covering my body. I looked next to me and saw a very naked Damon Salvatore. _No, no, no. This couldn't be happening. Please tell me it was just a dream._ Panic rose in my throat, I quickly looked at the time it was 3:00am. _Shit, I better get out of here quick before he wakes up_. Oops, too late. Damon blinked for a second then looked at me for a minute and his eyes went wide with realisation, he shot up from the bed just like I did.

"Fuck, did we?" He pointed between me and him.

_You mean actually have sex and I can hardly remember a thing? Then, yes we did._ I nodded inwardly cringing to what he was going to say next.

"Shit, this is such a mistake." He grumbled shaking his head.

_Ouch._ "Yup." I muttered, I quickly jumped out of bed, found my panties which was right across the room and quickly put on my dress whilst Damon turned on the lampshade.

I was in the middle of finding my shoes when I hear him swear,

"Fuck Elena!" I slowly turned around with my eyes closed, knowing what he found

I opened one eye at a time and saw the blood on the sheets. To add the cherry on top of this ice cream sundae of mess, I lost my virginity to Damon Salvatore. Damon Salvatore, the one who was going to get married to my older sister. I am seriously screwed. I locked eyes with Damon, his eyes was filled with rage.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a virgin?" He asked trying to keep in his anger.

"We were both drunk when we had sex okay? Did it look like I was sober enough to tell you I was a virgin?" I retorted putting my walls up, my head started to hurt.

He stood up putting on his pair of boxers. He looked into the bin and he swore again, he looked back up at me "We didn't use a fucking condom, that's just fantastic isn't it?" He sat on the edge of the bed putting his head in his hands.

"Where are my fucking shoes? I need to go back to my room." I said more to myself rather than to Damon, I was going to break down any second now and I certainly didn't want Damon around to see it happening.

"Like the hell you should." My head snapped up at this,

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I snarled.

"If you just stayed in your room the whole time, this mess wouldn't have happened in the first place." He shot back

"Oh, so it's my fault now? Last time I checked Damon. It takes two to tango." I shook my head at his behaviour, I slipped on my heels.

"Of course it's your fault, if you weren't throwing yourself all over me and dancing like a slut, this wouldn't have happened." He murmured loud enough for me to hear.

My eyes started to fill with unshed tears. _Well, that stung like a bitch_. "Fuck you Damon."

He laughed dryly "You already have Elena. Stay away from Katherine and I, after this wedding is over never talk to me ever again. You better not fucking tell your sister about this, you know she's never going to talk to you again, you will ruin her happiness. How would that make you feel, Elena? What happened between us is a fucking mistake, this should have never have happened. I love Katherine." He stood up his face being so close to my face, his eyes were icy blue full of anger, hatred and rage.

I slapped him across his face as hard as I could, "Don't worry, I won't say anything. Like you said as soon as this wedding is over I won't talk to you anymore. No more contact between us. And you were right this was a fucking mistake. I hate you Damon Salvatore" I quickly walked out the room faintly hearing him say something along the lines of 'I hate you too' and went in the lift finally letting out the tears. His voice swirling around my head, I let out a sob. _He hated me_.

* * *

**Mystic Falls Hotel, Morning of the Wedding, 7:00am**

**Damon POV**

I woke up to the loud knocking on my door, I quickly got up and unlocked it then jumped back in the bed (which I had the cleaners change the sheets because of a certain Gilbert), mentioning that I rubbed the cheek that Elena slapped. Damn, that girl can slap. Thank god it didn't leave a mark.

"Damon, shouldn't you be starting to get ready now? Today's your big day." My little brother/best man comes in all dressed up in his suit; he went to the wardrobe and took out my suit.

I rubbed my temples together, my hangover was getting worse. I reached over to my bedside table and took out two tablets of aspirin from the drawer, I popped them both into my mouth and swallowed trying to do it a quiet as I could because If Stefan found out that I had a hangover, he was going to tell Katherine for sure. I didn't want to face the wrath of Katherine just yet. I cleared my throat "Stefan, why are you dressed so early it's" I checked the clock and my eyes widened at the time "Seven o'clock! What the fuck Stefan Salvatore? Let me have some sleep. Go and annoy someone else." I grabbed the pillow next to me and threw it at him but unfortunately missed.

He ignored me and continued laying out my suit. I closed my eyes and visions of earlier on passed my mind, I groaned. I couldn't seem to get Elena fucking Gilbert out of my mind. Although I do regret saying some things to her, I needed to let my anger out on someone. I was angry at myself for letting it happen. Katherine couldn't find out, _I love Katherine not Elena_._ If you love Katherine then why did you have sex with Elena? Because I was drunk!_ More visions invaded my mind and more of them became images of a very naked Elena moaning my name I couldn't deny it. She was good in bed. I slapped myself in the face trying to slap out the dirty thoughts. _Elena hates you remember, she said so herself_. _You love Katherine_. Another image popped up in my head, this time it was Elena sliding on her panties. _Urgh_. "Get the fuck out of my head!" I screamed, I forgot that my brother was still in the room and saw that his hands were up in mock surrender

"Okay, okay, keep your pants on. I'm going to see if anyone else is awake, I'll be back to check on you. Damn, haven't you woken up on the wrong side of the bed." He then quickly walked out the room closing the door behind him knowing that I was going to throw something at him again.

I groaned and got out of bed to go and take a cold shower, today was going to be _so_ eventful.

* * *

**Wedding Ceremony, Mystic Falls Church, 2:00 pm**

**Elena's POV**

My life is a fucking mess, here I am walking down the aisle with Damon's brother Stefan (with a big massive hangover, I must add), every step I take is one closer to the blue-eyed devil; I couldn't look or even take a glimpse at him. I felt so guilty, when I had to face Katherine this morning, I was so close to tears and so close to telling her the truth. But I couldn't, I couldn't be the person who ruined people's relationships, especially my Sister's. _I just couldn't_. By the time we got to the front we went to our places just like how we rehearsed a million times, I immediately felt the stare of Damon Salvatore boring into my face. I looked at anything and anywhere except him.

When they both started saying their vows, it was worse than I was expecting. It felt like someone ripped my heart out of my body and shredded it into course, it was inevitable for me to cry, people might have thought I was crying for my sister's happiness, not because of heartbreak. To me it was probably both.

I was in a daze; my sister was officially marrying the man of my dreams. The man who I had lost my virginity to just a couple of hours earlier, the man who I came to hate. I hated how I still couldn't bring myself to not love him anymore. But I knew I had to try, I had to move on with my life, for the sake of my sister's happiness, I just had to. I had to swallow my pride and accept the fact that Damon Salvatore is a big fat douche who isn't in love with me and never will be in love with me.

"I now pronounce now husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The pastor stated happily

At this a loud cheer and applause erupted from the audience. It was official; my sister was married to the man of her dreams. _How lucky was she_. I winced when Damon gave Katherine a big passionate kiss, I looked around and everyone was happy for them. If only they knew what had happened, then things would be different. Way, _way_ different. A tear rolled down my cheek as I clapped for the newly married couple, _why does being in love hurt so fucking much?_

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the prologue, should I carry on? :)**_  
_


End file.
